This application claims priority to United Kingdom (GB) Patent Application Number 0102987.5 filed on 7 Feb. 2001.
The present invention relates to door panel assemblies for automotive vehicles such as cars.
Vehicles typically have doors with windows. It is possible to lower and raise a window glass in order to open and close the window. The vertical position of the window glass is controlled by a window regulator mechanism, parts of which are generally secured to a lower edge of the window glass.
The window glass and the window regulator mechanism are positioned in a cavity within the door and are attached a wet side, of a door panel. The window regulator mechanism is driven by a window regulator drive system, which is attached to the other side, a dry side of the panel opposite. The window regulator drive system is in driving co-operation with components of the window regulator mechanism. The window regulator drive system can comprise a manual arrangement or a powered motor arrangement.
A problem with known door panel assemblies is to ensure alignment of the window regulator mechanism with the window regulator drive system.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of aligning a first, second, and third component of this assembly. The invention is particularly applicable to aligning a window regulator mechanism (a second component) with a window regulator drive system (a third component) when these components are formed as an assembly with a door panel (a first component). It should be noted that the invention is, however, applicable to other assemblies where alignment of components is required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly which permits the easy removal of the window regulator drive mechanism from the assembly.
Thus, according to the present inventions there is provided an assembly including a first, second and third component and a first and a second fixing member. The first, second and third component have respective first, second and third holes;, The first hole is a threaded hole, in which the first fixing member cooperates with the second hole. A first threaded portion of the first fixing member engages the first hole to secure the first component to the second component. The first and/or second fixing member cooperate with the third hole with the first fixing member engaging the second fixing member to secure the third component to the first component. The first component is situated between the second and third component.